1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample separating apparatus and method, and a substrate manufacturing method and, more particularly, to a separating method and apparatus for separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, and a substrate manufacturing method using the method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate (SOI substrate) having an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) structure is known as a substrate having a single-crystal Si layer on an insulating layer. A device using this SOI substrate has many advantages that cannot be achieved by ordinary Si substrates. Examples of the advantages are as follows.
(1) The integration degree can be increased because dielectric isolation is easy.
(2) The radiation resistance can be increased.
(3) The operating speed of the device can be increased because the stray capacitance is small.
(4) No well step is necessary.
(5) Latch-up can be prevented.
(6) A complete depletion type field effect transistor can be formed by thin film formation.
Since an SOI structure has the above various advantages, researches have been made on its formation method for several decades.
As one SOI technology, the SOS (Silicon On Sapphire) technology by which Si is heteroepitaxially grown on a single-crystal sapphire substrate by CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) has been known for a long time. This SOS technology once earned a reputation as the most matured SOI technology. However, the SOS technology has not been put into practical use to date because, e.g., a large amount of crystal defects are produced by lattice mismatch in the interface between the Si layer and the underlying sapphire substrate, aluminum that forms the sapphire substrate mixes in the Si layer, the substrate is expensive, and it is difficult to obtain a large area.
Various SOI technologies have appeared next to the SOS technology. For these SOI technologies, various methods have been examined to reduce crystal defects or manufacturing cost. The methods include a method of ion-implanting oxygen into a substrate to form a buried oxide layer, a method of bonding two wafers via an oxide film and polishing or etching one wafer to leave a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film, and a method of ion-implanting hydrogen to a predetermined depth from the surface of an Si substrate having an oxide film, bonding the substrate to another substrate, leaving a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film by heating or the like, and peeling one (the other substrate) of the bonded substrates.
The present applicant has disclosed a new SOI technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-21338. In this technology, a first substrate prepared by forming an unporous single-crystal layer (including a single-crystal Si layer) on a single-crystal semiconductor substrate having a porous layer is bonded to a second substrate via an insulating layer. After this, the substrates are separated at the porous layer, thereby transferring the unporous single-crystal layer to the second substrate. This technique is advantageous because the film thickness uniformity of the SOI layer is good, the crystal defect density in the SOI layer can be decreased, the surface planarity of the SOI layer is good, no expensive manufacturing apparatus with special specifications is required, and SOI substrates having about several hundred xc3x85 to 10-xcexcm thick SOI films can be manufactured by a single manufacturing apparatus.
The present applicant has also disclosed a technique in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-302889, in which first and second substrates are bonded, the first substrate is separated from the second substrate without being broken, the surface of the separated first substrate is planarized, a porous layer is formed again, and the porous layer is reused. Since the first substrate is not wasted, this technique is advantageous in greatly reducing the manufacturing cost and simplifying the manufacturing process.
In the above technique, when a substrate (to be referred to as a bonded substrate stack hereinafter) obtained by bonding two substrates is to be separated at the porous layer, it is desired to separate the bonded substrate stack with good reproducibility without damaging the substrates.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a technique for separating plate-like samples such as bonded substrate stacks at a high yield.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a holding mechanism for holding the plate-like sample in a substantially horizontal state while rotating the sample, and an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the plate-like sample held by the holding mechanism to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer by the fluid.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the holding mechanism preferably comprises, e.g., a pair of sample holding mechanisms for holding the plate-like sample by sandwiching the sample from upper and lower sides.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the pair of holding mechanisms preferably have, e.g., chuck mechanisms for chucking the plate-like sample, respectively.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, the pair of holding mechanisms have, e.g., an application portion for applying a press force to the plate-like sample in an axial direction, and hold the plate-like sample to which the press force is being applied by the application portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, the pair of holding mechanisms have, e.g., an application portion for applying a force to the plate-like sample in an axial direction, and hold the plate-like sample to which the force is being applied by the application portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably presses the plate-like, sample in the axial direction using a force of a spring.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably presses the plate-like sample in the axial direction using a force generated by a cylinder.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably presses the plate-like sample in the axial direction using pressure of a fluid.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, at least one of the pair of sample holding mechanisms preferably comprises a Bernoulli chuck.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion supplies a fluid to a surface of the plate-like sample and applies the press force to the plate-like sample using the fluid.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the fluid supplied to the surface of the plate-like sample by the application portion is preferably, e.g., a liquid.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the fluid supplied to the plate-like sample by the application portion is preferably, e.g., a gas.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, at least one of the pair of sample holding mechanisms comprises a holding member that comes into contact with the plate-like sample to hold the plate-like sample, and the application portion applies the press force to the plate-like sample via the holding member.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the holding member using a fluid and applies the press force to the plate-like sample via the holding member.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the fluid supplied to the holding member by the application portion is preferably, e.g., a liquid.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the fluid supplied to the holding member by the application portion is preferably, e.g., a gas.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, at least one of the pair of sample holding mechanisms preferably comprises a holding member that comes into contact with the plate-like sample to hold the plate-like sample and a Bernoulli chuck for supporting the holding member.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the holding member using a magnetic force and applies the press force to the plate-like sample via the holding member.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion applies the press force to the plate-like sample from a lower sample holding mechanism of the pair of sample holding mechanisms while fixing a vertical position of an upper sample holding mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion applies the press force to the plate-like sample from an upper sample holding mechanism of the pair of sample holding mechanisms while fixing a vertical position of a lower sample holding mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably applies the press force to the plate-like sample from both of the pair of sample holding mechanisms.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably applies the press force to the plate-like sample using a weight.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably changes stepwise the force for pressing the plate-like sample using a plurality of weights.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the plate-like sample with a relatively small force when a portion near a periphery of the plate-like sample is to be separated, and presses the plate-like sample with a relatively large force when a portion near the center of the plate-like sample is to be separated.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the plate-like sample with a relatively small force at a first step of separation of the plate-like sample, and presses the plate-like sample with a relatively large force at a second step of separation of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably presses the portion near the center of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the plate-like sample with a relatively small force when a portion near a periphery of the plate-like sample is to be separated, and presses the plate-like sample with a relatively large force when a portion near the center of the plate-like sample is to be separated.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the application portion presses the plate-like sample with a relatively small force at a first step of separation of the plate-like sample, and presses the plate-like sample with a relatively large force at a second step of separation of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the application portion preferably presses the portion near the center of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably has a structure capable of transferring/receiving the plate-like sample to/from a conveyor mechanism for chucking a surface of the plate-like sample to hold the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably comprises a convex support portion for holding the plate-like sample while forming a gap between a predetermined portion of a surface of the plate-like sample and a predetermined portion of a surface of the holding member.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably holds a substantially central portion of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably comprises a sample holding mechanism for holding one surface of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the sample holding mechanism preferably comprises a chuck mechanism for chucking the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the chuck mechanism preferably chucks a plurality of portions of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the chuck mechanism preferably chucks a peripheral portion of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the chuck mechanism preferably chucks the plate-like sample to warp the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably has a structure capable of exchanging the plate-like sample with a conveyor mechanism for chucking a surface of the plate-like sample to hold the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the sample holding mechanism preferably comprises a convex support portion at a substantially central portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the chuck mechanism chucks the plate-like sample when a portion near a periphery of the plate-like sample is to be separated, and does not chuck the plate-like sample when a portion near the center of the plate-like sample is to be separated.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the chuck mechanism chucks the plate-like sample at a first step of separation of the plate-like sample, and does not chuck the plate-like sample at a second step of separation of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably comprises an edge portion support member for supporting an edge portion of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the holding mechanism comprises a plurality of edge portion support members for supporting an edge portion of the plate-like sample and a rotation source for rotating at least one of the plurality of edge portion support members, and the plate-like sample is rotated by transmitting a rotational force from the rotated edge portion support member to the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the holding mechanism comprises a table for supporting the edge portion support member, and a rotation source for rotating the table, and the plate-like sample is rotated by rotating the table.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism preferably further comprises a convex support portion for partially supporting a lower surface of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the holding mechanism further preferably comprises a convex support portion for partially supporting a lower surface of the plate-like sample, the convex support portion being rotated together with the plate-like sample placed on the support portion.
Preferably, for example, the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention further comprises a driving mechanism for driving the edge portion support member toward the center or outer periphery of the plate-like sample, and when the plate-like sample is to be held, the edge portion support member is driven toward the center by the driving mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, each of the plurality of edge portion support members preferably has a shape obtained by bonding bottom portions of two cones.
The separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a spacing mechanism for, after the plate-like sample is separated into two samples, spacing the separated plate-like samples apart from each other.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the spacing mechanism preferably spaces the separated plate-like samples apart substantially in the axial direction.
In the separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, for example, the spacing mechanism preferably spaces the separated plate-like samples apart substantially in a planar direction.
The separating apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a cleaning portion for cleaning the plate-like sample which is being separated or the separated plate-like samples.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a holding mechanism for holding the plate-like sample in a substantially horizontal state while rotating the sample, and an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the plate-like sample held by the holding mechanism to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer by the fluid.
The separating apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a scanning portion for scanning the ejection portion or the plate-like sample in separating the plate-like sample.
The separating apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a pivot portion for pivoting the ejection portion about an axis parallel to an axis of the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be processed preferably has, e.g., a fragile layer as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a microcavity layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be processed is preferably, e.g., a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be processed is preferably formed by, e.g., bonding a first substrate and a second substrate and has a fragile layer as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be processed is preferably formed by, e.g., forming a porous layer on a surface of a first semiconductor substrate, forming an unporous layer on the porous layer, and bonding a second substrate to the unporous layer.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating system characterized by comprising a separating apparatus of the first or second aspect, and a conveyor robot for transferring a plate-like sample to the separating apparatus in a substantially horizontal state and receiving in the substantially horizontal state plate-like samples separated by the separating apparatus.
In the separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention, for example, the conveyor robot preferably transfers the plate-like sample while supporting the sample from a lower side to the separating apparatus.
In the separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention, for example, the conveyor robot preferably receives a lower plate-like sample of two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus while supporting the sample from the lower side.
In the separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention, for example, the conveyor robot preferably receives an upper plate-like sample of the two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus while supporting the sample from an upper side.
The separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, further comprises a centering apparatus for aligning the center of the plate-like sample at a predetermined position, and the conveyor robot receives the plate-like sample from the centering apparatus and transfers the sample to the separating apparatus.
The separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, further comprises a turning apparatus for rotating the plate-like sample through 180xc2x0 to turn the sample, and the conveyor robot transfers the upper plate-like sample, separated by the separating apparatus, to the turning apparatus in the horizontal state.
The separating system according to the third aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a cleaning/drying apparatus for cleaning and drying the plate-like samples separated by the separating apparatus.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of holding the plate-like sample by a holding mechanism in a substantially horizontal state, ejecting a fluid from an election portion to the separation layer of the plate-like sample while rotating the plate-like sample held by the holding mechanism to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer using the fluid, and removing separated plate-like samples from the holding mechanism.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of pressing and holding the plate-like sample by a holding mechanism in a substantially horizontal state, ejecting a fluid from an election portion to the separation layer of the plate-like sample held by the holding mechanism to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer using the fluid, and removing separated plate-like samples from the holding mechanism.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in a horizontal state, separating the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, and receiving separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to a centering apparatus in a horizontal state and aligning the center of the plate-like sample at a predetermined position by the centering apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the centering apparatus and transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, and receiving separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to a centering apparatus in a horizontal state and aligning the center of the plate-like sample at a predetermined position by the centering apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the centering apparatus and transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, receiving an upper substrate of two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to a turning apparatus, and rotating the plate-like sample through 180xc2x0 to turn the substrate by the turning apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the turning apparatus, and receiving a lower substrate of the two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to a centering apparatus in a horizontal state and aligning the center of the plate-like sample at a predetermined position by the centering apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the centering apparatus and transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, receiving an upper substrate of two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to a turning apparatus, and rotating the plate-like sample through 180xc2x0 to turn the substrate by the turning apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the turning apparatus, transferring the sample to a cleaning/drying apparatus, and cleaning and drying the sample by the cleaning/drying apparatus, and receiving a lower substrate of the two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to the cleaning/drying apparatus, and cleaning and drying the substrate by the cleaning/drying apparatus.
According to the 10th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, receiving an upper substrate of two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to a turning apparatus, and rotating the plate-like sample through 180xc2x0 to turn the substrate by the turning apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the turning apparatus, and receiving a lower substrate of the two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus.
According to the 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, receiving an upper substrate of two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to a turning apparatus, and rotating the plate-like sample through 180xc2x0 to turn the substrate by the turning apparatus, receiving the plate-like sample from the turning apparatus, transferring the sample to a cleaning/drying apparatus, and cleaning and drying the sample by the cleaning/drying apparatus, and receiving a lower substrate of the two separated plate-like samples from the separating apparatus, transferring the substrate to the cleaning/drying apparatus, and cleaning and drying the substrate by the cleaning/drying apparatus.
According to the 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the steps of transferring the plate-like sample to the above separating apparatus in the horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample by the separating apparatus, and transferring each of separated plate-like samples to a cleaning/drying apparatus and cleaning and drying the sample by the cleaning/drying apparatus.
According to the 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the step of ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the plate-like sample while holding and rotating the plate-like sample in a substantially horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer using the fluid.
According to the 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the step of ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the plate-like sample while pressing and holding the plate-like sample in a substantially horizontal state to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer using the fluid.
According to the 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a substrate, characterized by comprising the preparation step of bonding a first substrate having a fragile layer to a second substrate to prepare a bonded substrate stack, the separation step of separating the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer using a fluid, and the removal step of removing the fragile layer remaining on the second substrate after the separation step, wherein the separation step comprises ejecting the fluid to the fragile layer of the bonded substrate stack while holding and rotating the bonded substrate stack in a substantially horizontal state to separate the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer using the fluid.
According to the 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a substrate, characterized by comprising the preparation step of bonding a first substrate having a fragile layer to a second substrate to prepare a bonded substrate stack, the separation step of separating the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer using a fluid, and the removal step of removing the fragile layer remaining on the second substrate after the separation step, wherein the separation step comprises ejecting the fluid to the fragile layer of the bonded substrate stack while pressing and holding the bonded substrate stack in a substantially horizontal state to separate the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer using the fluid.
According to the 17th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a plate-like sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a holding mechanism for holding the plate-like sample, an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the plate-like sample held by the holding mechanism to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer using the fluid, and an abrupt operation prevention mechanism for preventing the holding mechanism from abruptly moving due to a force of the fluid acting in the plate-like sample while allowing the holding mechanism to moderately move when separating the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the abrupt operation prevention mechanism preferably comprises, e.g., a damper mechanism.
The separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises, e.g., a rotating mechanism for rotating the holding mechanism about an axis substantially perpendicular to a fluid ejection direction of the ejection portion when separating the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the abrupt operation prevention mechanism is preferably, e.g., coaxial with the a holding mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the holding mechanism comprises a pair of sample holding portions for sandwiching and holding the plate-like sample, at least one of the pair of sample holding portions can move in a direction substantially perpendicular to the fluid ejection direction of the ejection portion, and the abrupt operation prevention mechanism prevents the movable sample holding portion from abrupt movement while allowing the movable sample holding portion to moderately move when separating the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, for example, the abrupt operation prevention mechanism preferably comprises a movable portion which moves in contact with the movable sample holding portion, and a reaction generation portion for generating a reaction against a force applied from the movable sample holding portion to the movable portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, for example, the movable portion preferably smoothly moves.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the movable portion comprises a piston, the reaction generation portion comprises a frame member constructing a pressure chamber for causing pressure to act on the piston, and the frame member has a channel for discharging a fluid from the pressure chamber.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the abrupt operation prevention mechanism preferably has, e.g., a valve for controlling the fluid flowing through the channel.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the abrupt operation prevention mechanism preferably further comprises, e.g., a restoring mechanism for extending the piston retracted into the frame member and simultaneously filling the pressure chamber with the fluid when separating the plate-like sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the restoring mechanism has a spring, and the piston is extended by a force of the spring to fill the pressure chamber with the fluid.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, the restoring mechanism comprises a filling mechanism for filing the pressure chamber with the fluid, and the piston is extended by filling the pressure chamber with the fluid by the filling mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the holding mechanism preferably further comprises, e.g., a press mechanism for applying a press force to the plate-like sample in a direction substantially perpendicular to the fluid ejection direction of the ejection portion when holding the plate-like sample.
The separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, preferably, for example, further comprises a driving portion for changing a position where the fluid ejected from the ejection portion is injected into the plate-like sample, and the plate-like sample is separated while changing the position.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the driving portion preferably comprises, e.g., a motor for rotating the plate-like sample about an axis substantially perpendicular to the fluid ejection direction of the ejection portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the separation layer is preferably, e.g., a fragile layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a microcavity layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be separated is preferably, e.g., a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the 17th aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be separated is preferably formed by, e.g., bonding a first substrate and a second substrate.
According to the 18th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of ejecting a fluid to a separation layer of a plate-like sample having the separation layer to separate the plate-like sample at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the step of separating the plate-like sample while preventing the plate-like sample from abruptly warping due to a force of the fluid acting in the plate-like sample and allowing the plate-like sample to moderately warp.
In the separating method according to the 18th aspect of the present invention, the separation layer is preferably, e.g., a fragile layer.
In the separating method according to the 18th aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a porous layer.
In the separating method according to the 18th aspect of the present invention, the fragile layer is preferably, e.g., a microcavity layer.
In the separating method according to the 18th aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be separated is preferably, e.g., a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating method according to the 18th aspect of the present invention, the plate-like sample to be separated is preferably formed by, e.g., bonding a first substrate and a second substrate.
According to the 19th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a substrate, characterized by comprising the preparation step of bonding a first substrate having a fragile layer to a second substrate to prepare a bonded substrate stack, the separation step of separating the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer using a fluid, and the removal step of removing the fragile layer remaining on the second substrate after the separation step, wherein the separation step comprises separating the bonded substrate stack at the fragile layer while preventing the bonded substrate stack from abruptly warping due to a force of the fluid acting in the bonded substrate stack and allowing the bonded substrate stack to moderately warp.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.